The Need For Security
by APrairiefan
Summary: A 3 part crossover story between Star Trek and Little House On The Prairie. A time bridge between the 19th and 23rd Century. Rated T just for the 1st chapter for little violence of burning. The other chapters should be rated K.
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover story of Star Trek and Little House On The Prairie. A suppose story of a time bridge between the 19th Century and the 23rd Century. An encounter of The Ingalls' family and the crew of the USS Enterprise. It will have 3 parts. My husband, Daniel is the author of this crossover story.

"SPACE THE FINAL FRONTIER...TO BOLDLY GO WHERE NO MAN HAS GONE BEFORE."

The Need For Security: part 1

Chapter 1:

"Live long and prosper." Mr. Spock replies to his mother and father on the planet Valcan before being teleported back to the Enterprise after a brief visit home again.

Captain Log - Star date 02184

After orbiting the planet Valcan and conducting some atmosphere tests in the region, "Mr. Spock, is now back on board the Enterprise." Said Captain Kirk.

"Captain" said Sulu, "We are picking up a distress signal from s planet 20 million miles away."

"Let's investigate" said the Captain, "Everyone on standby, warpfactor 5, Mr. Scott."

As they progressed toward the planet in distress, they got within viewer range.

"On screen." said the Captain, "Mr. Chekhov."

The sight was very alarming. Smoke bellowing off the planets surface.

Uhuara with her earpiece communication device was listening for life sounds on the planet. Suddenly she pulled it out of her ear and started to cry.

"What is it, Uhuara?" Asked Captain Kirk.

"Screaming" she said, "Bitter agonizing screaming."

"Bones!" Commanded the Captain through the intercom system, to sick bay, "Report to the bridge."

Now with Dr. McCoy on the bridge, Captain Spock and Dr. McCoy formed an away team to The Planet putting on asbestos suits to be teleported down to the planet's surface.

On the planet's surface Spock begins to take instrument readings. His instruments showed a massive volcanic eruptions completely destroying every structure on the planet except one building up on a hill which was a Schoolhouse. The schoolhouse has suffered massive damage only a fourth of it still standing.

"The screams are coming from over there." Spock said to the captain.

They proceeded through the rubble to a large room. Upon entering they found a humanoid man and 200 children, each severely burned.

"Bones!" Said the captain.

"We've got to get them all back to the ship to properly treat them." Said Dr. McCoy.

The burned man spoke, I'm the Schoolmaster here. These are my pupils. There was no stopping what happened. When the volcano erupted we were studying history on the subject of ancient writers. I'll never forget the first blast. It was horrible!" (cough)

"Take it easy, let us give you medical attention." Dr. McCoy said.

"No!" The Schoolmaster said, "I'm dying, let me tell you what happened." (Wheezing) "The blast made a terrifying sound. The school children looked out the window. They wanted their mother and father. Lava was running down the city streets. From a distance, I saw something. I hope no child saw with me. (Cough) I saw, (Heavy weeping), I saw, I literally saw people melting. I knew that was the fate of every single child's mother and father. I quickly told them to get away from the window. I brought them all in here. I didn't know what to do. You see as their teacher, I love them. Now they have no one anymore, they are alone (wheezing) please help them if you..." he breathed his last and died.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Crossover story between Star Trek and Little House On The Prairie:

The Need For Security: Part 1

Chapter 2:

All the children stayed alive and made it back to the Enterprise before the Schoolmaster died. He got the children to "safety" he rushed through the school bolting doors and shutting windows and inhaled too much smoke and it brought about his death.

All the children got all the medical treatment they needed physically they were ok. They were all given rooms but things were not well. All throughout the ship screams and crying could be hard from the children. It was affecting the crew.

The Captain, Spock, Dr. McCoy, Uhuara, Mr. Chekhov and Mr. Sulu were on the bridge when suddenly over the intercom system the children's streams were magnified, "Mother, Father where are you? Mother, Father where are you?" All the children were screaming out the same agony except the one child said, "Zalora, Zelarko, Cudglocketh." The little girl named, Zalara with her sister Mimi, whom Zalara gained when her family crashed on Mimi's plant (she was the only survivor so Mimi's mother and father adopted her).

Zalara approached the Captain and responded, "Zalorka, Zelarko, Cudglocketh." (weeping)

"Sir, can you help us? she's my sister from another planet." Asked Mimi.

"What is your sister saying? I don't understand." Inquired Captain Kirk.

Mimi answered, "Zalorka means, 'Ma', Zelarko means 'Pa', Cudglocketh means, "Where have you gone from me?" but none of us children know what 'Ma' or 'Pa' means. These words we never heard of before. Zalara was reading this book before it all happened. Maybe this will tell us what 'Ma' and 'PA' means."

"Mr. Spock, run this through the computer." Said the captain.

"Captain", said Spock, The title of this book is 'Little House In The Big Woods' by Laura Ingalls Wilder." When Zalara heard the name Laura she chocked a little sob upon which her sister Mimi replied, "It sounds so much like her name."

Just then a flash of bright light flashed on the bridge of the Enterprise. Meanwhile back in the 19th Century Charles, Caroline, Carrie, Laura and Mary Ingalls were leaving Sunday services at Church. Thinking about the sermon by Rev. Alden preached on Jesus' teachings about children. Caroline was repeating the verse in Luke 18:16 which says, "Suffer little children to come unto me..." Then all of a sudden simultaneously as well as forward in the 23rd Century a flash of bright light transported the Ingalls' family on board the USS Enterprise. An incident like this would happen again when Captain Jean-Lucpicard and his crew would encounter Mark Twain, also from the 19th century, but this was the first ever time bridge to occur.

''Charles," asks Caroline, "Where are we?''

The Captain replies, "Welcome aboard the USS Enterprise, I'm sure you have some questions."

"Captain", Said Mr. Spock, ''These are the very people the little girl was reading about, FASCINATING!"

To Be Continued...

Note: This story is written by my husband, Daniel.


	3. Chapter 3

Crossover story between Little House On The Prairie and Star Trek:

The Need For Security: part 1

Chapter 3:

The Captain is introducing technology of the 23rd Century to the Ingalls' family Charles inquires, "What are all these children doing here? Don't they have families?"

The Captain explains the situation to them. then Caroline asks the Captain, "How many ladies and married men are on board?"

The captain answers, ''We have 40 female personnel and 25 married men aboard this ship."

Zalara and Mimi where in the same Corridor where The Ingalls and the Captain were talking and Mimi goes up to Laura and touches her pigtails, just like the way Zalara wears her hair and says, "Zakooka loo, Zakooka loo."

Mimi interprets and is saying to Laura, ''I admire you, I admire you."

Caroline sheds a tear, then says to Captain Kirk, ''I would like to meet with all who know well about children and share my thoughts."

A meeting was arranged.

Caroline progresses to say, ''I believe I understand why the children haven't completely healed. Sure the burns are gone. The skin has gotten flesh and clean again. The hair has grown back, but these children have been hurt more in the inside. Their hearts are broken, their spirits are down. That's why (Caroline breaks down and weeps), that's why they are crying in such agony. Images are in their minds they don't know how to process. It would be hard for an adult to deal with let alone a child. What they need is security. What they need is love."

Charles also in the Corridor chimes in, "We have had many tragedies in our life but we always turned to God and each other. These children have no one. The agony of these children seem to indicate they don't know about any faith in God. Let me and Caroline speak to them.''

A meeting was arranged where Charles and Caroline could share their faith with the children and the meeting helped. Faith in Jesus helped the children cope with their heartache for they now knew that Jesus shares their heartache and no one is alone.

In all of this Starfleet was notified of the 200 orphans and had been searching for homes for the children to live in. Starfleet told Captain Kirk the planet, Ergainne in the Zelpha Delta quadrant recently lost 200 children in a schoolhouse explosion and families were seeking children.

The Ingalls' family was time bridged back to the 19th century and memory of the 23rd century was completely erased, and they were placed exactly back where they left.

In the 23rd Century on board the Enterprise Spock and Kirk were talking and Spock said, "I've learned you cannot, 'Live Long And Prosper' unless the need of security is satisfied."

Kirk replies, "Quite right, Mr. Spock, quite right!"

Lesson: Need for security we all need someone.

The End of part 1...To Be Continued in part 2: "I can learn from you"

NOTE: written by my husband Daniel.


	4. Chapter 4

Crossover story between Little House On The Prairie and Star Trek:

1st part of this story, 200 orphans were placed in homes. Part 2 picks up on how the children are now doing. Zalara still loves to read The Little House Books.

"SPACE The Final Frontier...To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before"

The Need For Security

Part 2: I Can Learn From You:

Chapter 1:

Medical Log - Star Date - 03187

Everyone on board the Enterprise has had their yearly physical. "I'm just finishing up with the Captain."

The Captain starts to say, ''It was just over a year ago wasn't it Bones?'

"Yes," says Dr. McCoy, "I wonder how all the children are doing in their adoptive families? That Zalara and her sister Mimi, especially, where a jewel. Jim, do you think we could visit?"

The Captain answers, "The Romulun/Klingon summit meeting isn't for another 2 weeks. All we are doing presently is collecting space data while we wait. We'll do it Bones. You grew very fond of them didn't you?"

Jim responds, "Dr. McCoy, we all did."

Captain Kirk reports back to the bridge and discusses what he and Dr. McCoy said, "Mr Sulu," Kirk commands, "Set a course for planet, Pecan Grove, home of Zalara and Mimi. Warp factor 4."

Mr. Sulu responds, "Aye, aye, Captain with pleasure."

The planet Ergoinne was renamed Pecan Grove because of the pecans that grew there.

Arriving at the planet, Pecan Enterprise docks. Then the Captain explains to the crew, "Obviously we cannot all onboard the ship. Myself, Dr. McCoy and Uhura will go down to the planet and check on the children. We might even be able to bring them back to the ship or send groups down one at a time." Kirk adds, "Three to beam down, Mr. Scott."

Now teleported down to the planet they visit Zalara and Mimi and their new parents Harles and Haroline Outgalls. Uhura give the girls a hug. Mimi then says, ''We have an experience to tell you. It hasn't been easy for us in our new family especially for Zalara. She grew especially fond of our Pa. that died in the lava. Of course, she loved Ma, but there was such a closeness between Zalara and Pa. I've never seen it before but this planet has a monitor that you can view drama, comedy or scary stuff on."

Kirk interjects, "Sounds like ancient television."

"Well, whatever it is" Mimi continues, ''We were viewing a slice of life from Laura Ingalls, when all of a sudden another one of those time bridges come back and we were in Walnut Grove. It was during a period of time they called Christmas. The family was struggling to find ways to express how much they love each other because their means of doing so where meager. We tried to say, 'hello' to them but they couldn't see or hear us, so we just observed them. We discovered love is as big as the effort of expression, not things, but love is what counts. Laura's Ma got a stove she needed that Laura traded her horse for. Pa got "2" shirts as well as a scarf. Laura got a saddle but she was so sorry her Pa worked hard for something she couldn't use because she traded her horse for Ma's stove. Little Carrie she wanted to recognize the One Who's birthday Christmas represents. We learned from all this, that love is available even if nothing or not much else is. Captain, while we were there in Walnut Grove we noticed that Laura had something that Zalara got from her original Pa before they crashed and died on our old home planet, but we cannot read it. Can your ship have something on it that could make the writing legible again?"

"Mr. Scott," The captain communicates back to the ship, "One item to beam aboard the Enterprise. To be cleaned and beamed right back to these coordinates."

"Aye, aye, Captain," Mr Scott replies.

The item is cleaned and beamed right back. Mimi picks it up and weeps, then she says so Zalara can understand and then interprets in English, "Holy Bible - Laura Ingalls. You have HER personal Bible."

Zalara smiles with glee and tears.

To Be Continued...

Note: Story written by my husband.


	5. Chapter 5

Crossover story between Little House On The Prairie and Star Trek:

The Need For Security:

Part 2: I Can Learn From You:

Chapter 2:

After a nice visit on the planet, Pecan Grove, the Enterprise and his crew must be on their way to the Romulan/Klingon Summit meeting. So they had off.

Back on board the Enterprise Kirk commands, "Mr. Chekhov, plot a course for planet Beta Kamma 4 for the summit meeting. Mr. Scott, Warp factor 2, let's be on our way." The Captain goes on to say Mr. Sulu you have the helm. Mr. Chekhov, Spock, come with me to discuss our part in the Summit."

Arriving at Beta Kamma 4, the summit meeting begins the Klingon in his native tongue expresses disgust at being in the same room with Rumulans to his associates. The Rumulans have their hands very close to their phrasers weapons.

There are two Rumulans present. Seated at a table at the head is Captain Spock, Mr. Kirk, Mr. Chekhov, Vice Admiral, Mr. Kurek and his associate Mr. Slivek. Then three empty seats in a counter clockwise direction. The Klingons wanted space away from the Rumulans. Seated next to Captain Kirk is Chief Kloch Worf, the great great grandfather to Lt. Commander Worf, the first future Klingon to serve on any Federation Starship under the future Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Next to the Chief is Vice Chief Tulcoch Starf, who lost his father to a Romulun warbird attack 7 years ago.

The Summit begins. All weapons are placed in a safe place. "Gentlemen," Captain Kirk begins, ''We are here to discuss peace between the Klingons and the Rumulans. Now, what the Federation has in mind is to come to agreements on..."

There is a heated discussion between Mr. Slivek and Mr. Vice Chief Starf about not wanting peace between them. Mr. Slivek gets up from the table and rushes toward the far table to retrieve his phaser weapon. The guards in the room seeing it stops him in time. Vice Chief Starf growls at Mr Slivek and in his heart would greatly desire to challenge him in one-on-one combat.

"Chief Worf!, Vice Admiral Kurek." The Captain speaks, "Gentleman, I understand the feelings between you. We've had those feelings on my home planet of Earth as well. Let me tell you a story of two orphan girls. Their names are Zalara and Mimi. Zalara is ingite, in fact the only survivor. The story of her life is as follows: Hers was a race of scientists in fact warring scientists."

"They proved back and forth which theories were right, well, gentlemen, they went to far in their attempts to justify themselves. Rivers began to turn into solid rock. Mountains literally melted into oceans of mud smothering the homes in the valleys and crumbling the homes on the hillsides crushing the families there in the process.

Zalara's father was a geologist and took action to get his family to safety. A ship malfunction caused them to crash on an unknown planet to them. The crash killed everyone but little Zalara, She was found nearly half dead by Mimi, her would be new found sister. Mimi's father who was a doctor saved Zalara's life. They learned Zalara's language and welcomed her into their lovely home. Zalara's new mother was a teacher of women and very much interested in lady authors to learn from their experiences in life to help other women how to have joy and purpose in their own lives. Zalara picked up one of her mother's books by a lady author by the name of Laura Ingalls Wilder. When she saw she wear her hair the same way she did, she fell in love with her and could relate to her.

Then tragically about a year ago a volcanic eruption on Zalara's second home planet killed her Pa and Ma, as she called them, and nearly killed her and her sister, Mimi. They were adopted into a new family, but it was rough for them. One day they were viewing something ancient called television and suddenly Mimi and Zalara were literally made apart of what they were watching, but remained invisible. They saw how this Ingalls family was so poor they didn't know how they were going to celebrate an earth custom known as Christmas to commemorate the birth of the Son of God. Though it was meager they gave each other expressions from the heart full of love, which is the greatest gift of all. Gentlemen, each of our peoples have, people we love and seek to make a better life for. The 'Undiscovered Country' Gentleman, I propose to you that 'Undiscovered Country' is through love and learning through each other. Isn't it worth our consideration?"

Chief Worf strikes his beard and says, "Hmmm..."

Vice Admiral Kurek, scratches his pointed ear and clears his throat.

"Vice Admiral," Chief Worf starts, "An ancient writing, I read states, 'The truth shall make you free', and I believe it. To find the 'Undiscovered Country' must begin somewhere and for the children everywhere let's join together and learn from each other."

Vice Admiral Kurek says, ''It is certainly worth the effort."

Captain Kirk and his crew agrees, "Thank God!"

To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before...

Lesson of Security: We gain security by learning what each of us have in common...

End of part 2: To Be Continued in part 3, "Welcome To Pecan Grove...


	6. Chapter 6

Crossover Story between Little House On The Prairie and Star Trek:

Harvest Celebration on the Planet Pecan Grove and Laura Ingalls Wilder is the key speaker there...

Space The Final Frontier... To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before...

The Need For Security

Part 3: Welcome To Pecan Grove:

Chapter 1:

Captain Log - Star Date 07523

It had been a hard year for The Enterprise and her Crew since the Summit meeting between The Klingons and The Romuluns.

"A mysterious space of dust we encountered made us all sick and we nearly lost Mr. Spock to death. Amazingly the only thing that cured him, and I hesitate to report it, but it's true was Peanut Butter. Dr. McCoy still can't explain that one.

Then a month later a time warp threw us one century ahead. Some unknown force took hold of us, and the USS Enterprise under someone named John Luc Picard, and made our weapons fire at each other. The only control we had was manuver ability. We could not even let each other know we met the other no harm, but we both must have reason that there was no logical reason for this, and both ships responded favorably.

Later, after whatever force had us in It's power was finished with us, it released us and put us back in our own time. 2 months after that we had the worst space storm in history. We must have had to patch a half-dozen holes on the Enterprise to keep her in space until we could dock for all repairs which took 3 weeks to get all the parts needed. When we finally did get back into space about a week later about half my Crew lost their sanity. We had eaten some contaminated food. Dr. McCoy barely found the cure before he went insane. Then some good news. Zalara and Mimi convinced their parents to invite us to their Harvest celebration. I said, I would gladly accept for all of us. We definitely could use the shore leave." Captain Kirk said in his journal with great relief.

"Mr. Chekhov, Mr. Sulu," Captain Kik commanded, "Plot a course for the planet Pecan Grove" Kirk added, "Enterprise, this is your Captain. We are going to Pecan Grove for a celebration and some Shore leave." (applause)

Mr. Scott intervenes and says, "Take it easy." With excitement Mr. Scott adds, "Aye, you will not get any argument from me that's a relief! Whew!"

*****. *****. ***** ***** *****

Meanwhile, back in time the year is 1899 and Laura Ingalls Wilder is looking over a manuscript for a book she's writing when a time bridge takes her to Zalara's and Mimi's home on the Planet Pecan Grove centuries ahead of Laura's time period.

Arriving at their home the two girls of course are thrilled to see Laura once more. With open arms they welcome each other.

Amazingly the encounters in the recent past, Laura cannot remember in the 19th century but she can in the 23rd. Laura is excited to see Zalara and Mimi also. The girls tells Laura about their Harvest celebration. Their Pa since he is the head chairman of the Harvest celebration committee asks if it would be all right if Laura could be a key speaker there. Seeing the anticipation and thrill it would bring to the girls especially to Zalara, Laura agrees.

***** *****. ***** ***** *****

The Enterprise en route to Pecan Grove they run into a thick fog like substance in space.

"Captain", exclaimed Mr. Scott, "It's not safe to travel at this speed." Just then the Enterprise bumps into something. "See what I mean Captain,'' Mr. Scott adds.

"Mr. Scott, Full stop." The Captain commanded.

"Mr. Spock what are your readings?" Captain asked.

Mr. Spock answers, "Sensors indicate part of a Planet has exploded and scattered debris. Captain there is still human life remaining but readings indicate the planet will continue to explode, in which no life shall remain."

Captain Kirk, called Captain Roger Jones of Starfleet, "This is the USS Galiezo. We got a distress call on the planetory explosion. Are you also here to help?

"Captain Jones? My old buddy from academy days, 'Ol Indiana' Kirk responds, "Actually, my crew and I come upon this unintentionally. We are heading to Pecan Grove for some Shore leave. What can we do?"

Captain Jones replies, "Pecan Grove?, Perfect! There are about 100 still on the planet who have been burned so badly, they need pecan nut oil to heal them. We are filled to capacity here. Jim would you? I mean could you take them with you to Pecan Grove for their needed medical treatment?

Kirk responds, ''Of course, we'd be happy to."

Kirk changes the subject, "How's that family and farm of yours in old Evansville?"

"All are well my grandson is like me and my son. Won himself a greased pig contest at the fair. Say my son's hogs are about ready for butchering. How would your Crew like some farm fresh sausage?"

"Sounds great," Jim replies, "Some of my Crew has never tasted it."

"Oh, they are in for a treat! and thanks again for your help in this distress call. We really appreciate it. Unless the 100 have other ideas a Starfleet ship will be by Pecan Grove in about 2 months to pick these 100 up. We'll have to find them all a new home. Captain Jones adds.

"Understood" Kirk states.

The 100 are assigned to quarters and treated as best as can be by Dr. McCoy and his medical team.

The Enterprise slowly travels through the debris using tractor beam that sweeps to clear the path in front of them. Once clear, the Enterprise speeds up to warp factor 1.

To Be Continued...

Note: Story written by my husband, Daniel.


	7. Chapter 7

Crossover Story between Little House On The Prairie and Star Trek:

Harvest Celebration On The Planet Pecan Grove...

SpaceThe Final Frontier... To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before...

The Need For Security:

Part 3: Welcome To Pecan Grove:

Chapter 2:

The USS Enterprise is arriving in Pecan Grove and receives clearance to dock and unload her crew.

Dr. McCoy speaks to the Captain as they unload, "Jim, the Crew really needs this shore leave. I've never known it to be such a strain on all of us."

The captain sighs and says, "That's all behind us now. Smell that fresh air. It's like back home in Iowa almost."

This is going to do you some real good. Make sure you relax. Doctor orders." McCoy says.

"Of course, Bones, of course," Kirk responds.

They all stay at the Nelson's Bed and Breakfast Inn and relax for the evening.

Zalara and Mimi are so glad to see the Crew again. They give as many as they are familiar with a hug and then along with their parents says, "Welcome to Pecan Grove, our home, one of the nicest words there is. We we will host you while you're here."

Zalara says, "Cumbay eklek, Nacep Grove," Mimi interprets, "Welcome to Pecan Grove."

''Our festivities for our Harvest Celebration for our wheat and pecans, which had an abundant yield this year has started." Mimi says, then excitedly adds, ''Laura Ingalls Wilder will be our key speaker, she got time bridged here."

Many of the mothers of the Planet made numbers of baked goods: Nut pie with pecans, (they all call it nut pie instead of pecan pie but it tastes just as delicious) Nut pie with bananas, Nut pie with apple chunks, Nut pie with marshmallows, Nut cake (made with pecans of course) brownies, salted pecans, unsalted pecans and many other desserts there represented.

While most of the Crew was relaxing and soaking in the culture, Dr. McCoy and his medical crew were finishing up treatment for those 100 burned victims. Having them all healed up now they all join in the festivities.

Mr. Spock is entertained by the one pea under one of 9 pecan nut shells. The person doing this booth, a Trican has 9 fingers on each hand so he is really sly and fast and stumped Mr. Spock at first, but after 9 attempts he solved the pecan pea puzzle.

Mr. Scott enjoyed in the old fashioned dunk tank. The person in the tank was a pisedor whose upper body was that of a fish while the lower body had humanoid legs.

Uhura enjoys the old fashioned quilt and blanket display. There was an ancient American flag there on display with the stitching of the letters faded, 'Betsy Ross' when she saw that she got on her Communicator device and called for the Captain. He said he'd be right over. When he arrived, Uhuara asked, "Captain what do you think this is?",holding the flag where the stitching was.

He responded, ''I wish I could get it back to the ship for authenticity, but it looks like it says, 'Betsy Ross'."

"May I help you?" A man asks.

Kirk responds, "We are from the Planet Earth, and I noticed this ancient, American flag with some stitching on it."

"Let me introduce myself." The man says, "My name is Joseph Eric Franklin, and yes I'm very distant related to the famous Benjamin Franklin. I inherited that flag, and I will love and cherish it forever. Through it is ancient now the purpose and cause behind this flag is as strong as ever. Freedom is a cry that will never be silent. My family centuries ago settled in Old Philadelphia. When space travel became available to us I launched out into space seeking where I could be useful. If you go 2 miles from here you will find the old Franklin Electric Company. Of course, we've long since changed from electric power to more modern power sources, but this planet didn't even know about electricity 30 some years ago. I brought it along we have some of the cleanest power sources in the sector of the Galaxy. I found satisfaction in knowing I'm useful and this is home to me."

The Enterprise continues to browse around the celebration festivities. The Captain test his strength, rings the bell and gives the prize stuffed teddy bear to Uhuara.

Dr McCoy knocks all the bottles down and gives a prize stuffed puppy dog to his head nurse, Nurse Chapel. Just then a sound of a trumpet blows and an announcer says, "The annual baseball and softball games are about to begin. Men, report to the field on the right, ladies report to the field on the left, spectators enjoy yourselves."

The Enterprise Crew decided to just watch. The stands were set up so both games could be watched simultaneously through a pair of visual glasses. All the players had fun and so did all the spectators.

The games were being over and everyone getting his full of fun, now it's time for speechifying.

The leader of the Planet Community stands up and says how glad he is that everyone was able to join in the celebration. Then he congratulated all the businesses and local folk for bringing this all together. A special thanks was given to Zalara's and Mimi's parents for being head Chairman of organizing the Harvest Celebration. "Lastly," the leader said, "Just two more things. We are greatly honored to have Laura Ingalls Wilder with us to say a few words, and a special thanks to all the wheat and pecan farmers who pulled off another great harvest to keep our famous nut pies the most delicious a body ever sunk his teeth into. Let's give Mrs. Wilder a round of applause. Applause 2mins, 5mins, 10mins.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Wilder, "Thank you." Applause continues.

"Please," she says still grinning. The Crowd hushes.

With tears, Mrs. Wilder says, ''You make me feel like I'm such at home. I suppose you know me because Zalara and Mimi has brought my influence into this century. I'm very honored. Home... Harvest... Celebration of life and blessings... are thoughts and feelings I'm very much acquainted with. I grew up a farmer's daughter. We had hardships but we kept on and hence were able to celebrate victory. Much victory is celebrated here on this special occasion. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of it." Applause.

A time bridge appears and Laura is time bridged back to 1899, but remembers nothing.

"Beth? Beth? Almanzo calls, "Are you sleeping? I have called for you for about 2 minutes but you didn't answer."

"I'm sorry" Beth responded, ''I must have dozed off looking at my book manuscript." She adds, "Is there any pecan pie left?"

Almanzo responds, ''I believe there is a piece left in the icebox.

"Would you get it for me?" Laura asks.

"Sure Beth, glad to," Almanzo replies.

Back in the 23rd Century... Captain Log stardate 070723- "Thank God we are able to and I quote, "Come ye, yourselves apart and rest awhile." Kirk states.

The 100 burn victims settle on Pecan Grove.

To Boldly Go Where No Man Has Gone Before...

Lesson Of Security: Hardship is not forever, but love is forever.

The End...

Note: Story written by my husband, Daniel.

PS. Anyone want some Pecan pie?


End file.
